In the prior art, of which we are aware, various hand-held shampooing tools have been disclosed for use on building structures, cars and pets. However, these prior art disclosures leave much to be desired, especially for use with dogs, horses and/or other animals; and, indeed, I am not aware of any practical commercial product currently on the market which is intended, primarily, for shampooing dogs, horses and/or other animals.
For example, in scrubbing a dog by hand with (or without) the use of a sponge, and in maintaining control of the dog, it is necessary to continually or repeatedly bend one's body or stoop over the dog; and as a result, scrubbing and rinsing the dog becomes a real chore which is very tiresome and, frequently, results in aggravating back pains or other joint or muscular strains. Additionally, the prior art devices often aspirate the liquid soap out its reservoir by means of the water flow under pressure, and this process tends to quickly use up the reservoir of soap; hence is wasteful and undesirable.
Market research has shown that there are roughly 50,000,000 dogs and 4,000,000 horses in the United States alone, besides the potential for world-wide sales; yet despite this critical need, no practical ergonomically-designed shampooing tool currently exists on the market for grooming dogs, nor has the versatility to groom dogs, horses and/or other animals.
Moreover, the prior art devices tend to be cumbersome and complicated; and even if relatively simple (such as a hand-held tool for washing cars) the prior art devices are not well suited for the particular environment or application to a dog, horse and/or other animal.